


Lips That Touch Liquor

by LeChatNoir1918



Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s02e03 Dead Man's Chest, F/M, Fanart, Missed Opportunities, and more - Freeform, and of course it's smut, because they should have kissed on that chaise, heeeeeey it's me again, imma figure out the tags eventually, look I managed to write something new, to Dead Man's Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: A smutty alternative scene to the "I preferred my darling" chaise conversation in"Dead Man's Chest".
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539793
Comments: 36
Kudos: 165





	1. Lips that touch liquor shall never touch mine... or shall they?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ash/gifts).

> So. I was in a bit of a post-Inktober slump and Miss_Ash requested this Missed Opportunity and I couldn't resist. Thank you for breaking the slump, dear friend!  
This is Part 10 of my Tumblr Missed Opportunities series, art-wise, but the first one I wrote something for and am posting on AO3 so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The first chapter is somewhat tame, things spice up in the second one, though.  
(Also, lol, this was supposed to be a drabble and I should probably spend more time on these if they're going to be full length.)

“Lips that touch liquor shall never touch mine.” Jack read the top left corner of the temperance union’s “battle plan”, as Phryne had called it, aloud.

“I preferred my darling,” Jack heard from beside him and shot Phryne a sideways glance. As much as may have wanted to deny it, he was enjoying their current banter greatly. She was in even more of a flirtatious mood than usual. Granted, they were alone in her room, a situation he had so far managed to avoid back in Melbourne. Jack decided not to dwell on the thought and turned his attention back to the case at hand.

“Two hotels closed, many more to go. No wonder Baxter’s been dragging his heels.” He stated and folded the map back together, placing it on the small table in front of him. He was unsure what to do. He should leave and talk to Baxter but that would mean leaving Phryne’s side, something he very much did not want to do.

“Surely confronting Baxter about this could wait a few more minutes,” Phryne asked as if she’d read his mind, her hand toying with her necklace again. Jack tried not to let his eyes drift down toward her cleavage. “It’s definitely more entertaining to stay here with me,” she added when she saw him hesitate and took another sip of her champagne.

“I thought you were trying to be less entertaining.” Jack replied dryly but picked up his teacup again to take another sip, betraying his intention to stay.

“Well, that only went for Jack, the _man_. If Detective Inspector Robinson, the police officer, was sitting here I’m sure there would be no bounds to my entertainment,” she smirked.

Jack, the man, swallowed. “I can assure you, Detective Inspector Robinson is not in this room at the moment.” He hadn’t meant for that to sound so forward and he fought a blush at the glee in Phryne’s eyes.

“Are you sure? What a shame,” she sighed. “He’s got that authoritative thing going on, don’t you think so? Very charming.” She was teasing him and he was enjoying it.

“I’ll pass on the compliment,” Jack chuckled and refilled his cup.

***

A good few minutes later they were still in the same position, maybe having scooted the tiniest bit closer together, the champagne bottle, as well as their glasses, empty on the table in front of them. The alcohol they’d consumed was felt by both of of them and Jack felt himself drawn to her even more than usual. Phryne had begun drawing circles on her dress, the velvety fabric moving and transitioning at the direction of her fingers. Jack watched, wishing the hand was his.

“Lips that touch liquor shall never touch mine,” she snorted as she repeated the motto on the map, breaking the silence. She wasn’t sure why she had brought up that particular line again. Well, that was a lie, she suspected it was because she very much wanted Jack Robinson’s lips to touch hers.

Jack smirked and leaned back onto the chaise. “Maybe they know something we don’t.”

Phryne scanned her eyes over him for the umpteenth time that evening. Jack had been unusually relaxed when he had turned up at the McNaster’s house a few hours before and he still seemed quite at peace. Sometime during the last half hour he had taken off his suit jacket and was now looking even more delectable than usual, his waistcoat showing off his trim waist, hinting at the solid muscle underneath.

“Unlikely,” Phryne huffed. “Who can resist the taste of liquor stained lips?” she asked, adding a seductive tone to her voice, and Jack’s eyes darted down to her red-painted mouth before realizing she was watching him and raising his eyes back up to hers.

“Depends on the liquor, Miss Fisher.” It came out smoother than he had expected and Phryne’s smile grew at his willingness to keep up their flirting. Jack really was looking irresistible in that waistcoat.

“Not on the person?” she questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Jack tilted his head in consideration. “That too. But mostly the liquor,” he teased, the corner of his mouth tilting up.

“Ah. And what does Jack Robinson think about champagne?” Phryne asked with a raised eyebrow, the question in itself a dare.

“In itself it’s quite good, on a partner’s lips it’s more of an acquired taste I’d say” he teased and watched Phryne’s pupils dilate slightly.Then her eyes took on a predatory look.

“You see, I like the champagne,” she started. “The taste of champagne on someone’s lips is so reminiscent of drinking it, you can almost feel it fizzle in your mouth. The slightly bitter taste it leaves may seem unattractive at first but it makes the moment when you discover your partner’s own taste, hiding underneath the liquor cover, much much sweeter.” Phryne’s eyes dropped to Jack’s lips and he wondered if she was thinking about his taste as much as he was thinking of hers at the moment. He cleared his throat. “I can’t say I’ve had that experience with it.”

Phryne watched him carefully, trying to decide what to say next. She did not want to scare him away, not tonight. Tonight she wanted him, all of him.

“You don’t believe me?” she smiled, giving him a chance to set the course. She hoped he stayed on track.

“I think I may need to confirm your theory for myself.” _How delightful._

“Why, Jack, you’re almost sounding like Detective Inspector Robins...mmmmhmmmm,” Phryne’s sentence was cut off by Jack’s mouth, hot and insistent on hers, and she melted happily into the kiss, one of her hands moving to his back to draw him closer on instinct, while her brain tried to catch up to what was happening. Jack Robinson was finally, gloriously, kissing her and when the realization hit fully, Phryne sprang into action, her hand that had been hovering uselessly in the air wrapping itself around his neck to tangle in his hair. She opened her mouth to greedily lick at his lips and admit his tongue entrance in return, while she shifted her knees to untwist her body. Jack’s mouth was still harsh on hers, bending her back over the armrest of the chaise. Phryne’s new position allowed him to mold his body closer to hers and he took advantage of being able to feel more of her. The sensation of being pressed into the soft cushions by the hard muscle of Jack’s body above her drew a moan from Phryne’s throat that resonated through them both.

Jack pulled back from the kiss and stared at her wide-eyed, as if he was only now registering what was happening. His chest heaved as he tried to focus his eyes on the now deliciously disheveled Miss Fisher below him. Her hairpiece was dislodged and there were lipstick smears around her mouth, lips swollen by his kisses. The sight of her left Jack speechless and he remained frozen above her. They both waited for the other to speak until Phryne finally broke the silence, her voice barely above a whisper. “The members of the temperance union are _definitely _missing out.” She reached out her hand to trace along his cheekbone, a tender gesture that hinted at all the things Jack had dreamed of when it came to her and yet it was too much all of a sudden. He let his head drop forward to bury his face in Phryne’s neck, unable to keep looking at her yet wanting her close. Her scent calmed his nerves as the path of their relationship up to this point replayed in his head in colorful bursts of images and memories. It was confusing yet clear, leaving only one possible option for how to proceed. His heart had wanted her for long enough. Maybe now was the time to take the leap. Jack briefly thought about how the champagne they had consumed may also be factoring into his decision but he had made up his mind. Had made it up a long time ago if he was being honest with himself. Phryne’s hand was back in his hair, drawing circles on his head, reminiscent of the ones she had been drawing on her dress, the tender gesture spurring Jack into action. Heturned his head so his nose was pressed right below her ear and spoke, the movement of his lips like feather-light touches against her skin. Phryne shivered, the hand in his hair stilling its movement as she tried to make out what he was saying.

“I believe your theory was correct.” Jack’s deep rumble was followed by a hot and wet sensation against her neck. Phryne couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she let her head drop back to give him more room as he kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw, tracing a path with his tongue before placing soft kisses on the wet patches of skin. He kissed along her chin and over her cheek, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before letting his mouth hover over hers. Phryne forced her eyes, which had fallen shut during his exploration, open again as she waited for him to make the next move.

“And your taste, Phryne, is infinitely better than any champagne,” Jack whispered and closed the distance. Phryne’s eyes fell closed again as Jack’s lips touched hers. This kiss somehow felt even more overwhelming than the first one, more intimate, maybe because it had real intention behind it, and she whimpered when she felt Jack’s tongue sweep through her mouth. Her hands moved again, traveling around his sides and down his back, pulling him closer into her. Jack groaned into her mouth when his erection unmistakably nudged against her core and she shifted, spreading her legs slightly, to have him press right where she wanted him. Jack’s hands were busy grabbing her waist to steady himself in his propped up position, the feeling of her dress underneath his fingers as exquisite as he had imagined. He suspected it was no match for the feeling of Phryne’s skin underneath his fingertips and the thought had him growling into her mouth as he used his free hand to ruck up her dress, exposing the long length of her thighs up to the satiny fabric of her knickers. Phryne moaned into the kiss as she felt the warm air caress her uncovered skin and arched into him when she felt his hand high up her thigh.

“Touch me,” she requested breathlessly, breaking the kiss to direct his hand where she most wanted it and Jack took the opportunity to kiss her neck again while he lightly traced along the silk of her underwear. Phryne gasped as his thumb pressed lightly against her and Jack was just thinking about how he wanted to hear her make those sounds until his dying day when a loud knock on the door jolted them out of their bubble. Their heads jerked toward the door and Jack prayed that whoever was standing on the other side of it would have the decency to stay there. Especially if it was Aunt Prudence. He clambered off of Phryne who whined softly at the loss and snatched his hand in hers to maintain contact as they sat up.

“Miss Fisher, I’m sorry to disturb you but your Aunt has requested I fetch you for dinner,” Kip’s muffled voice came through the door.

“Oh damn that old...” Phryne muttered under her breath. “Yes, tell her I’ll be down shortly!” she shouted to be heard through the door and then turned back to Jack. There was an uncertainty in her gaze Jack had never seen before and he smiled, trying to convey his feelings. He wasn’t going anywhere. Well, not figuratively speaking. He would need to leave to talk to the Sergeant.

“And just when you were being so utterly entertaining,” Jack quipped and Phryne lightly slapped him on the shoulder, squeezing the hand she was still holding. He returned the gesture and sighed. Their momentum was hopelessly interrupted.

“I should probably go confront Sergeant Baxter about this.” Jack released her hand and stood up awkwardly, his trousers tented in the front, which made him blush, especially when he saw Phryne’s gaze darting down to his predicament. She only smirked, the promise in her gaze making Jack blush even harder and he watched her carefully as she stood up as well.

“Join us for dinner when you’re done?” Phryne asked, though it came out more like an order than a request. She handed him his discarded jacket and stood by while he got redressed, tugging him towards her by his lapels when he was done.

“To be continued?” she asked softly, her eyes tender.

“To be continued.” Jack confirmed.


	2. Lips that touch liquor shall forever touch mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I had given up on this being "drabble" length because I couldn't leave them at a "to be continued". So here is the "continued". Hope you enjoy!

Jack was rather proud of himself for keeping it together during the talk with Sergeant Baxter and the following dinner with the rest of the group. The memory of the kiss lingered in his mind, naturally, and he was trying very hard not to let himself get distracted by Phryne’s presence next to him at the table. Their exchanged glances, though no more frequent than before, carried a deeper meaning now and he was feeling... giddy, almost. When their plates were cleared and talk turned to Gerald McNaster and his coin mold, Jack took a deep breath. It was already late in the evening. He just had to get through interviewing that slimy adventurer and then him and Phryne could pick up where they had left off, or so he hoped. He ended up surprising himself with the level of professionalism he managed to display while they talked with Gerald. He only glanced over at Phryne’s form on the other side of the room a few times before remembering he was taking notes and busily scribbling down Gerald’s statement. Then Gerald finally left and Jack felt the air charge around them as Phryne walked back over to his side. All of a sudden he felt terribly nervous. What was he thinking, finally succumbing to his greatest pleasure? He had resisted her for so long, why was this the time when he finally let himself go? Jack shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and decided that talking more about the case was the best course of action while he figured out how to proceed with their, well, relationship.

“Have you considered young Kip in all of this? He had the opportunity.” Jack looked at the door Gerald had left through and tried to gather up the courage to look at Phryne. Really, he was being ridiculous, he had been looking at her every day for months now and it hadn’t hurt him. _But tonight is different and you know it, _his brain helpfully supplied. When he turned to face her, she was holding a pair of aviator goggles over her eyes and while Jack would usually have smiled at her antics, he was, at the current moment, too anxious and overwhelmed with desire for her, to be able to show any appreciation for her attempt to lighten things up. He clasped his hands in front of his body as it responded to Phryne’s nearness even though she was standing a few feet away as they kept talking. He could easily close the distance. Jack hesitated only because anyone could walk into the study at any moment, which Kip promptly did, of course. Jack mumbled a thank you as he took the fishmonger’s coroner report from the boy and quickly opened the envelope to hide his embarrassed blush from Phryne. And then she was sidling up to his side, standing so close she was almost touching him and it took all of Jack’s willpower to keep his eyes on the report.

“No head injury, no sign of any injury, apart from a broken front tooth,” he read aloud, tracking Phryne’s movement out of the corner of his eye as she leaned forward.

“The trickle of blood,” she realized, turning her head to look at him, her face much too close to his, her warmth permeating through his clothes and heating up his side. He resolutely kept staring at the paper and nodded.

“Cause of death?” Phryne continued, refocusing her attention on the paper,

“Still to be determined... and awaiting results on the stomach contents.” Jack answered, shuffling the papers around.

“I think we need to take another look at our crime scene,” she stated and now he did look at her, meeting her eyes before letting his gaze drop down to her once again immaculately painted lips. His brain immediately provided images of what she had looked like with that lipstick smeared across her face and his eyes darkened.

“But I’m sure we can leave that for the morning,” Phryne whispered and Jack turned his body to face hers, his eyes still locked onto her lips. They swayed towards each other, jumping apart when they heard a loud clatter from outside the door, followed by Kip apologizing profusely to Aunt Prudence.

“Maybe we should continue this somewhere else,” Phryne stated, a smile playing around her lips and Jack nodded, his throat too dry to speak all of a sudden. They managed to sneak up the stairs unnoticed by anyone and then they were back where they had started, in her room. Phryne locked the door behind her and then leaned against it, watching Jack as he stood in front of her, fidgeting with his hands as he nervously looked over at her.

“Jack...” Phryne began softly and it seemed she wanted to say something else but she remained quiet, smiling at him as they stared at each other. She could tell he was nervous, despite the desire she saw in his eyes. Understandably so. Phryne, herself, was feeling much less sure of herself than she usually did when she had a man in her bedroom with the intent of sleeping with him. “How about some more champagne?” she asked, trying to cover up her sudden nerves and when Jack nodded she walked over to the chaise where her champagne flute still stood next to his teacup. She bent to retrieve a new bottle of champagne and suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt herself pulled back into Jack’s chest, warm and strong behind her.

“Phryne,” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her skin with his nose and sending goosebumps racing down her arms. She melted back into his embrace, her hands coming to cover his around her waist as they swayed lightly back and forth, enjoying the intimacy of this moment, this transition into the new phase of their relationship. Eventually Jack’s nuzzles became more urgent, his mouth opening against her neck much like it had earlier and Phryne felt her body respond immediately. When Jack pulled her tighter against him and bit her earlobe, she whimpered and pressed back into him, hard, and just like that the dam broke. Phryne tugged at Jack’s arms until they loosened, turning around swiftly to face him and pushing him back until he fell onto the chaise. She wasted no time in crawling into his lap, straddling him and bringing their bodies close as Jack tilted his head back to capture her lips with his. It felt so gloriously right that Phryne almost wanted to laugh hysterically. First their kiss a couple hours before and now they picked up right where they had left off. It felt almost too good to be true. But it was true, she was quickly reminded, as Jack wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her close, the other drifting down to her arse, pulling her hips into his, hard, the pressure drawing a moan from both of them.

Phryne brought one hand up to tangle in Jack’s hair again, so much softer once loosened from its pomade, and held him close as their lips clashed together and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, making him gasp. Phryne began rolling her hips into his erection with purpose now, seeking to relieve the ache that had begun to build between her thighs as she rocked against him. Jack growled as her movements became more frantic and she broke the kiss out of necessity, unable to keep their lips together while she bounced in his lap. Jack’s own hips bucked up into her out of their own volition, the hard ridge of his cock bumping against her. He raised his eyes to look at her face, eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly open asshe chased her release. Soon her breathing became choppier, her gasps growing louder and Jack clutched her even tighter to him. Her breasts were tantalizingly close to his face as she ground against him and Jack closed his mouth over one hard nipple straining against the thin fabric of her dress. Phryne groaned and then he felt, as much as heard, her breath catch in her throat, her thighs tightening around his hips. Her fingers in Jack's hair tugged almost to the point of pain as her entire body tightened and then shook with release, her hips stuttering into his. As she was slowly coming down from her orgasm, Phryne released the death grip she had on his hair and Jack raised his head to look at her, the sight of her flushed cheeks and dazed expression taking his breath away.

“God, Phryne,” he murmured and pulled her head back down to kiss her, pouring all of the emotions he couldn’t put into words at the moment into the kiss. If possible, she tasted even sweeter now, her mouth soft and pliant underneath his as he explored her mouth, less frantic this time. Before she knew it, Jack had maneuvered Phryne onto her back and was kissing his way down her neck, around her necklace, his hands coming to join his mouth as he stroked and pinched her nipples through her dress before he moved further down. He gently pulled her thighs apart and glanced back up to her face for permission. Phryne was watching him intently, nodding when she saw the question in his eyes. Her head fell back onto the chaise when one of Jack’s hands snuck underneath her skirt, skimming around the edge of her knickers, much like earlier in the evening. This time, there would be no interruptions. Jack pulled the fabric to the side, moaning at the sight of her, wet and ready for him. Phryne cried out when she felt his mouth, wet and hot, on her most intimate flesh, and raised her head back up with great difficulty to watch his head move underneath her dress. Her hips moved on instinct, wanting to increase the light touch of his lips and tongue against her and Jack immediately moved his hand to grasp her waist, holding her firmly in place as he explored her folds slowly, memorizing the places that made her moan and twitch in his hands. He extricated one of his hands from her body to aid his efforts, sliding one long finger smoothly inside of her while his tongue focused on her clit, swirling in circles around the little nub before he sucked it lightly into his mouth. Phryne’s hands flew to his head to hold him against her.

“There, Jack, don’t stop, don’t stop, Jack...” she chanted, her moans growing louder and when Jack added another finger, crooking them inside her to press up against her pelvic bone, Phryne’s hips lifted off of the chaise as she broke, her walls spasming and clenching around his fingers as he felt her pulse against his tongue. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating, and Jack groaned at the loss of her when she finally pulled him away from her over-sensitized flesh. Phryne fell back onto the chaise, panting heavily, and reached over to grasp his hands in hers.

“Come here,” she breathed and when he was close enough she kissed him, the flavor of her mouth mingling with the flavor of her cunt, a heady cocktail of sensation which reminded Jack that he was still painfully hard in his trousers. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her hands at his belt, and then she was stroking him, firmly, her hand sweet and warm around his aching cock.

He rocked into her touch and then he felt her heat around him as she guided him inside of her. “I love you,” he breathed, feeling the need to say the words out loud and felt her nod against his face, her cheeks suspiciously wet. She kissed him again, deeply, and tightened her inner muscles around him, prompting Jack to move. It was better than anything Jack had ever dreamed of, the wet slide of her around him the most delicious thing he’d ever felt, the fit of his cock inside of her perfect, as if they were made for each other. They came apart together, in each other’s arms, wrapped tightly around each other as they rode out their pleasure.

Eventually they made their way over to the bed and after they had undressed, Phryne snuggled up closely to him underneath the covers. They listened to each other’s breathing, Jack’s hand drawing soft circles on Phryne’s back. She stretched her neck to kiss him again, her lips clinging to his tenderly before she opened her mouth underneath his and swept her tongue through Jack’s mouth again, the taste of him, mixed with a few remnants of herself, exploding on her tongue and drawing a happy hum from her throat.

“Infinitely better than champagne,” she agreed and Jack pulled her on top of him.


End file.
